The Palanquin
by CrystalClod98
Summary: A short one-shot of the final moments of Pink Diamond, seen in the eyes of her Pearl. Please read and give some feedback if possible!


_The palanquin which only moments ago stood elegantly in the flowery hillside is now slumped over, supported by four legs which keeps it from falling down into the ensuing conflict below. Cries echoed around the valley as gems from both the rebel forces and the Homeworld battalion gave their all in the fight for the planet Earth, but it seemed as if the so-called Crystal Gems were losing their hold in the battle; maybe it will all end here. Maybe the Rebellion will be stopped._

"My Diamond?" My head was still groggy from the sudden impact on the fleeing palanquin, as if someone threw their entire body weight at the object. My physical form seems to have sustained a grave injury as I was tossed carelessly into a hard wall; I will see to it that whoever is responsible is shattered. What gem in their right mind would carelessly endanger Pink Diamond and her beautiful Pearl?

The rebels. This is war after all.

Slowly coming to, I realize my back is to the opposite wall of the curtains which slightly flowed in the breeze, I can catch glimpses of the grassy hill and the three figures outside, One belonged to tall and wide-set figure who donned a multi-layered strapless lilac dress, her face framed with long, curly pink hair,

Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellious Crystal Gems and former subordinate of my illustrious Pink Diamond, Alongside her stood the renegade Pearl who acts as a bodyguard of sort, a gem well outside her assigned duty. The third figure lies injured on the ground, a pink-hued giant that would stand above any gem on this planet. Pink Diamond. My Diamond. And she's cornered by the enemy.

"Pink Diamond, you have caused irreversible damage to this planet and all living things which reside on it. There are things on this planet worth protecting, things worth keeping alive, things that have never been seen in all of gem kind! You and your fellow Diamonds would destroy all of that, all of this, and for what? A few gems to command and a few places to flaunt? No, I will not let you have this planet. You once called this planet beautiful, yet you actively destroy it. I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

Pink Diamond lets out a pained chuckle, even at her worst she sounds magnificent. "You are none the better you defective excuse for a Rose Quartz. Your very existence is a parasite. You talk down to me even though you were made to serve me and my conquests, a crime which is punishable by being broken. Stopping the colonization of this planet will do nothing but postpone your inevitable demise, I could very easily let you have this planet and escape, but my fellow Diamonds and I would return centuries from now with more power than you could fathom, and where would your rebellion be then? I will personally see to it that your gem and all the pathetic gems who served under you are grinded into dust then scattered across the galaxy. Look behind you at the battle ensuing, your forces are losing, **you** are losing. This rebellion ends here."

The renegade pearl took a step forward, a sword in hand and poised to strike, "Shall I? We can end this here Rose, we can force Homeworld to flee this planet if we destroy her."

"Destroy me?" My Diamond chuckled again. "You couldn't scratch me even now. Make yourself useful and go open a door or two, This conversation is over, reinforcements should arrive shortly to dispose of you and your forces."

"See?" Rose said, "This is where your wrong Pink Diamond. You speak to my Pearl as if she's an accessory yet she stands ready to strike you down as a Quartz soldier would. We don't need to follow the Diamond Authority, we can live as the gems we wish to be, not who you want us to be. I never wanted this to happen, I attempted to reason with you but it was pointless. You don't see us for ourselves, just for what you want us to do. That is why I, Rose Quartz, will shatter you here. In time, your fellow Diamonds may come for me, but I will prove that we gems can go outside the limitations you set. Do you have any final words, my Diamond?"

"Yes." Pink Diamond's voice changed to something more calm as if she believes the statement this ridiculous gem is making. "This planet is nothing more than a husk to me, but it seems clear wish to protect it with your life, as a Rose Quartz is made to do. Is it not ironic that you have given up a life of servitude for your own kind to attempt to free yourself, yet even now, you fall into the same pattern of a Rose Quartz. A protector. You can't flee from who you are, in time, you will understand that all of this, all of this death and destruction, was for nothing. So, even if I fall today Rose Quartz, you still lose."

It happened so suddenly. The sword. The cry of my beloved Pink Diamond as her gem was broken and she disappeared. Forever.

That was all...


End file.
